


На другой стороне

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Graphic Description, Humor, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Лилиан охотница за монстрами. У нее своя вселенная и свое видение охоты, но однажды она переходит в другой мир.





	1. Арнада. Штат Мэн, Рокленд

**Author's Note:**

> Главный персонаж Лилиан и характеры братьев полностью не раскрыты. Можно читать как ориджинал.  
Бета: хочется жить https://fanfics.me/user219670

Целый день лил дождь. По вязкой грязи скользили ботинки, и грязная сизая трава забивалась в протектор. Арнадский дождь отдавал жгучей кислотой на губах, разъедая кожу.

Девушка, шедшая по узкой болотистой дороге, сильнее закуталась в плащ. Охотничьи вылазки осенью выдались трудными. Она не успевала высушивать одежду, отойти от предыдущего марафона и зализать раны. Проклятые уры лезли в этом году из всех щелей. Добавляла погода. На Арнаде, обычно сухой и пустынной планете, редко выпадали осадки, времена года менялись благодаря незначительному понижению температуры и редким дождям зимой и осенью. Уры, твари, похожие внешне на людей и бывшие чудовищами внутри, плодились только в сырости и обитали на редких участках с маленькими болотцами. Ловили людей и выпивали их досуха, используя кровь для потомства.

Лилиан поправила клинки за спиной. Они пересекались буквой «Х» в скрещенных ножнах и оттягивали спину. Она охотилась уже тридцать семь лет и знала весь перечень, повадки и места обитания монстров планеты. Те редкие группки людей, которые смогли существовать в пустыне, без охотников могли погибнуть. Каждый день приходилось бороться за свое существование, добывать воду из километровых скважин, охотиться на диких животных и обмениваться ценными ресурсами с другими планетами. Чтобы продлить существование. Иначе это нельзя было назвать. Но люди жили, дышали и пили очищенную от актиния и кислоты воду. Строили маленькие деревни, разводили животных и даже выращивали пригодные для еды кактусы.

Уры убивали. Налетами на маленькие деревушки разоряли хозяйство, выгрызали зубами людей. Неделю назад на такую маленькую деревню напали пара ур. Разведчиков. От голода они убили только двоих и скрылись в своем гнезде, чтобы привести еще больше монстров. Старейшина деревни на совете решил вызвать охотника, чтобы остальная часть деревни выжила.

Теперь Лилиан подбиралась к гнезду.

Узкая тропка оборвалась резко, и впереди раскинулась лужайка, на которой стоял каменный дом. В окнах светился свет от актиниевых ламп, нежно-голубой и тусклый. Лилиан оглянулась по сторонам и мелкими перебежками начала приближаться к дому. Шум дождя заглушал шаги, что являлось преимуществом сейчас, но мокрая жидкая грязь тормозила движения, смазывала четкие шаги. Охотница, достигнув стены дома, припала к ней спиной. На высоте полутора метра от земли и на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Лилиан располагалось небольшое окно. В доме было тихо. Сомнения начали подкрадываться постепенно. Казалось, урам кто-то нашептал, что за ними придут, и они оставили засаду. Постепенно, продвигаясь по стене к окну, Лилиан вслушивалась в тишину, ожидая шороха или тихого голоса. Но дом молчал. По железной крыше шелестел утихающий дождь, в лужах булькало от жижи и грязевых потоков, к горлу подступал нервный стук сердца. Минута уходила за минутой, и, решив действовать, охотница резким движением подтянулась, хватаясь за проем, и впрыгнула в окно.

Их было пятнадцать. Паника на миг захлестнула мозг, но Лилиан быстро овладела собой. Обычное гнездо могло насчитывать не более десяти особей. Им так было легче скрываться. Клинки с тихим шелестом вышли из ножен, и охотница попала в эпицентр бойни. Монстры не были вооружены ничем, кроме своих острых зубов и когтей. Они рвались к ней по очереди, по три — четыре особи. Окно не давало возможности напасть сзади, а впереди было мало места для нападения, комната была узкой каменной трубой, с подобием полочек, выложенных в нишах из камня. Хорошо, что монстры не оставили стражу снаружи. Клинки резали уров, запуская в полет головы, руки и остальные части тела. Пока Лилиан справлялась с двумя, третий монстр из третьей тройки достал ее своими когтями. Резкая боль пронзила правый бок, затормаживая и замедляя движения, но Лилиан вывернулась, отодвинулась, переступая вдоль стены, отрезая шанс монстрам на нападение со спины. Клинок вспорол нападавшему брюхо и пошел наперебой со вторым лезвием резать ур. Бок пульсировал болью, еще пара чудовищ настигла Лилиан и разодрали ей рукав слева, лишь слегка царапнув мышцы ноги в районе бедра. Она терпела и дралась, сжимая зубы.

Спустя десять минут бой был окончен. Лилиан выдохнула и упала на колени, последний ур трепыхался на полу, баюкая отрубленную руку. Клинок отхватил ему голову, наступила тишина, нарушаемая только болезненным дыханием охотницы. Надо было выбираться. Выйти из хижины и поджечь ее. Пойти с отчетом в деревню, сказать, чтобы бедные люди не переживали за своих детей. На бедре расползалось кровавое пятно, в голове мутилось, правый бок немел. Лилиан знала, что ей на регенерацию нужны сутки и пять литров воды. Она знала, что ей нужно было отдохнуть от предыдущей охоты на мивов — огромных тварей, ничего не имеющих общего с человеком, покрытых густой шерстью и имевших двойной набор зубов и острых когтей. Мозг отключался, в ушах шумело.

Лилиан поднялась на ноги и заправила клинки в ножны. Почистит она их теперь, когда выберется. Сделав два шага вдоль стены, по направлению к дверям, она споткнулась и полетела вперед. Руки отчаянно цеплялись за опору, но хватали лишь воздух. Перед тем, как темнота накрыла ее, Лилиан увидела яркий свет, бьющий в глаза.

* * *

— Ну тебя и потрепало, — раздался гулом мужской голос. — Сэм, иди сюда. Смотри, у нее кишки сейчас вывалятся, а она шевелится.

— О Боже... Давай ее в машину, — обеспокоенно ответил второй голос. — Может, в больницу? Мы не сможем ей помочь...

Безвольное тело подхватили сильные руки, и мир завертелся. Лилиан выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы. Когда спина встретила твердую поверхность, она не сдержала болезненного стона. Раны кровоточили и не заживали. Хотя и во времени Лилиан потерялась. Могло пройти всего несколько минут, а мог и час. Кто ее нашел, она понятия не имела. На ее планете не было «машины», как сказал тот парень. И больниц не было. По всему выходило, ей снился сон или, от потери крови, ее настигал бред. Мозг не давал ответа, глаза не желали открываться, а тело предавало.

Тишину нарушило шарканье тяжелых ботинок. Лилиан прислушалась, двое. Громко скрипнуло, хлопнуло, и поверхность, на которой она лежала, пришла в движение. Раны от тряски разнылись сильнее. Лилиан пыталась разлепить губы и спросить, что происходит. Как вместо хижины она оказалась неизвестно где. По последним подсчетам, воду она пила еще до болот. Почти день назад, если не считать времени, проведенного в отключке. Рот казался пустыней, губы были намертво склеены сухой пленкой.

— Ты видел? У нее на спине мечи здоровенные, может, ее нельзя в больницу? — спросил первый голос. — Может, она из наших?..

— Я не смогу зашить такую рану, — уверенно сказал второй.

— И я… тоже. Но что, если... может, позвонить кому-нибудь? У Бобби был вроде знакомый хирург.

В мозгу закрутились шестеренки. Она не понимала их слов. Позвонить, хирург, шить? Зачем ее шить? Она же не одежда. От переизбытка чувств горло сдавило спазмом и прорвался сухой кашель.

— Мэм... Вы живы? Вы слышите меня?

Воздух всколыхнулся, по ощущениям, над ней нависли. Собрав последние силы в кулак, Лилиан распахнула глаза и оказалась нос к носу с удивленным мужчиной. Он перегнулся через заднюю стенку сиденья и вглядывался в ее лицо. Его волосы завешивали половину лица, нос торчал уточкой, губы растянулись в тонкую полоску. На вид ему было около двадцати шести лет, но Лилиан могла и ошибаться. Слишком сильно отличался возраст охотников и простых людей на ее планете. Охотники, обладавшие регенерацией, в пятьдесят выглядели лишь на двадцать.

В окне «машины» светлело. Значит, прошло около трех часов с момента драки в хижине. Рядом с лохматым, отвернувшись от Лилиан, сидел парень с коротко стриженым затылком. С лежачего положения разглядеть больше ничего не получалось. Лилиан разлепила губы.

— Что происходит и кто вы такие? — прохрипела она. — Это мне снится?

— Я Сэм, — лохматый показал на себя, — а это Дин. Мы в Рокленде, штат Мэн. И у тебя рана на боку огромная. Тебе можно в больницу?

— Что такое больница? — спросила Лилиан, пугаясь и путаясь в остальном. — Мы на Арнаде? Да?

— Э-э-э... — озадачился Сэм. — Я не знаю, о чем ты, но тебе нужна помощь. Рану нужно обработать, а так как она... э... Ну, просто огромная дыра... Мы с братом тебя не подлатаем. Как ты вообще движешься?

Глаза Сэма посмотрели на место ранения, и Лилиан с трудом нащупала рукой дырявый корсет и рубашку на талии. Ткань свисала клочьями, не прикрывая разорванной раны. Пальцы скользили по крови и месиву, пытаясь обозначить степень повреждения.

— А у вас есть вода? — прохрипела она, наконец, когда стало понятно: еще немного, и она начнет умирать от потери крови.

Стриженый затылок — Дин — хмыкнул:

— Я бы, наверное, не стал пить воду в твоем состоянии.

— А когда воду пить надо? Я выживу, если обновлю потерю жидкости. Вы, ребята, странные, — Голос не смягчался, кашель опять забулькал в горле. — Мне... кх... всего... кх... литров пять...

Глаза Сэма стали словно блюдца. Дин тоже кашлянул, синхронно с Лилиан. Движение машины прекратилось, гравий зашуршал под колесами.

— Сэмми, там, в багажнике, святая вода в пятилитровой фляге. Я бы, конечно, не рекомендовал, но мне уже интересно — кого мы подобрали по дороге.

Дин развернулся лицом к Лилиан, и ей между глаз уперся пистолет. Парень был старше Сэма, но насколько, она не смогла вычислить, может, лет на пять. Глаза те же, губы полнее и форма носа более прямая. Русые волосы торчали ежиком, в отличие от лохматой головы брата. Брат... Они же братья. Похожие и разные одновременно.

Лилиан сглотнула вязкую слюну:

— Если не хотите делиться водой, я сама найду... Только отдайте плащ и клинки.

— О, нет. Если я увижу, как ты, крошка, еще попрешься на своих двоих, я точно решу, что ты зомби, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Сэм, багажник.

Младший вылез из машины под аккомпанемент скрипа двери и направился в сторону, как Лилиан предположила, багажника. Через две минуты и два хлопка-скрипа дверей перед ее лицом возникла фляга с водой. Странная, на вид непонятная, прозрачная, как стеклянная, но тоньше и легче. С крестом внутри. Что? Лилиан решила отложить странности на потом и потянулась руками к емкости. Сэм, одной рукой удерживая флягу, второй поддержал ее под спину, помогая подняться. Лилиан соскользнула бы по сиденью, но Сэм держал ее ладонью между лопаток и не давал упасть. Ладонь чувствовалась огромной. Пистолет никуда не делся, лишь немного отодвинулся в сторону, все так же целясь в лицо. Дин смотрел с ухмылкой на губах и беспокойством в глазах. За кого тот переживал больше, за нее или за брата, Лилиан опять решила не думать.

С первыми глотками воды пустыня во рту уходила, силы начали возвращаться. Все еще слабая, Лилиан стукалась зубами о горлышко странной фляги и трясущимися руками пыталась удержать ее. Но Сэм помогал, успевая держать и охотницу, и воду. Лилиан чувствовала, как рана на бедре уменьшается и стягивается, царапина на руке пропала и начал срастаться бок. С каждой каплей воды она возвращалась к жизни. Сколько прошло времени, Лилиан не заметила, а когда допила всю воду и открыла глаза, увидела Дина и его «отвисшую» челюсть. За спиной раздался удивленный выдох.

— Из чего сделана фляга? — спросила Лилиан и получила пулю в лоб.

* * *

— Дин, ты что, ополоумел? — заорал Сэм. — У нее и так не все в порядке...

— Сэм, да ты видел, что она творила? — возмутился Дин. — У нее из дыры в штанине видно было, как кожа срастается. И синяки пропали на морде. И воду выдула за двадцать минут. Да ты такое видел? Вяжи ее, вдруг она тварь неизвестная, глотки нам повырывает...

— Ну, Дин, ты пиздец... Ой, какая милая, давай ее подберем... — Сэм пошел в сторону багажника — Я говорил, что сначала присмотреться надо... — крышка багажника хлопнула, и Сэм, шурша веревками, вернулся на заднее сидение. — Помоги, а? Она не нападает, придержи…

— Может, я на стреме пока?

— Может, и на стреме, но надо быстро... да ты глянь... пуля лезет обратно... какого?

— Блин, Сэм... Щас я… Мотай руки, а я за ноги держать буду.

— Почти все… Вот-вот глаза откроет, точно.

— Ага, как в фильмах ужасов, и застукает тебя за тем, как ты ее веревкой связываешь. Еще чего не того подумает...

— Дин, завали. Я тут работаю. Пуля закатилась, блин, под сиденье...

— Давай резче, Сэмми.

— А ты не отвлекай.

— Телка с прибабахом. Ты слышал, что она спросила? Что такое больница? А что за Арбла-бла-бла такое. Это где? Чукотка?

— Ты же не все знаешь. Может, это ее дом в другой стране, а она от потери крови стрессанула и намолотила глупого. А ты ей пулю в башку.

— Да пуля за кишки, которые начали назад вматываться. Сэм, ты глупого не включай. Мы сколько уже этой срани повидали? А такого я еще не видел.

— Все, связал. Дыра во лбу затянулась.

— А я о чем? Давай экзорцизм или мачете голову рубанем?

— Не надо «голову рубанем», — и Лилиан открыла глаза.

* * *

Если бы у Лилиан спросили, что с ней случалось за последние десять лет охоты, она бы ответила — был лютый пипец. Дважды она почти умирала и дважды воскресла. Ее ранили, ее кидали, она выползала из самых безнадежных ситуаций. Но сейчас, лежа на сидении машины, пока организм выталкивал чужеродный предмет из ее лба, Лилиан думала о тех понятных ситуациях, с которыми она сталкивалась раньше. Там все было предельно ясно. Мир — свой, бьют — беги или давай сдачи. Быстрее регенерируй и излечивайся, пей кислотно-радиоактивную воду для восстановления, спасай слабых людей.

Слушая пыхтение Сэма и их странный разговор с братом, Лилиан все больше начинала впадать в панику. То, что творилось, сшибало разум. После предложения обезглавливания Лилиан обрадовалась, что пуля вышла быстрее, чем она предполагала.

— Это еще что? — подергав связанными запястьями, возмутилась она. — Я вам что, дикий брынк?

— Да что ты несешь? Мы тебя понять не можем, — Дин вернул пистолет на исходную позицию, а сзади все еще громко дышал Сэм. — Что ты за тварь?

— Я тварь? — возмутилась она и попыталась сесть. Бок еще не затянулся до конца и сковывал движения, поэтому получилось приподнять только голову. — Я охотилась на тварей, и меня ранили. Потеряла сознание, и тут нашлись вы. Какого мава вы меня вообще трогали? — в голосе прозвучало отчаяние. — Оставили бы, где лежала...

— Ты охотилась? — спросили сзади. — Но если ты охотник, то как делаешь эти фокусы с ранами? Как лечишься?

— А вы кто? У всех охотников есть способность к регенерации, у них больше силы и выносливости. То, с чем ты родился, определяет твою судьбу. Я с тринадцати лет охочусь. Да что за странные вопросы? — Лилиан уже не сдерживала рвущуюся панику. — Где я вообще?

— Мы тебе уже говорили. Рокленд... — Дин наконец-то убрал пистолет, поняв, что пока вырываться никто не будет. — Штат Мэн и..

— ДА НЕ ЗНАЮ Я, ГДЕ ЭТО! — взорвалась Лилиан. — Ты мне планету хоть скажи. Чем вы занимаетесь, идиоты?! — веревки натягивались на руках и ногах, но силы было еще недостаточно. Вот здесь хоть не ошиблась, сутки нужны на полное восстановление.

Дин дернулся обратно за пистолетом, но так и не достал его. Они с Сэмом инстинктивно переглянулись.

— Что? Ну что, блядь, такое?! — она не понимала.

— Земля, — выдохнул Сэм. — Планета Земля.

— Я с Арнады. У нас там только маленькие населенные пункты без названий, деревни на пять-десять домов. Мы не вели торговлю с Землей. Это что за галактика? Да и вообще... Да как я сюда попала? — кажется, ее начинало трясти. За три часа, как она предполагала, если бы больше, она бы умерла от потери крови, нереально оказаться на другой планете. Ближайшая Фиара была в месяце полета. — Я... я... я... пожалуй, подумаю еще...

— Мы ехали по шоссе и нашли тебя прямо на дороге, еле успели свернуть, — Сэм все же решил помочь мыслительному процессу. Дин так и замер с вытянутой рукой, может, думал о пистолете. — Думали, тебе конец уже, крови было много, раны огромные. Мы тоже охотники. На нечисть, можно так сказать.

— Ага, — Дин отмер и отвернулся к лобовому стеклу, — Сэмми, ты пересядь ко мне, наверное... Поедем, пожрем. Я что-то тоже перестал понимать происходящее. Передохнем. А у тебя, крошка, все нормально теперь будет? Зарастет?..

— Через сутки...

— Ага, чудненько, — машина опять заурчала, — может, в интернете о тебе посмотрим.

— Где посмотрите? — Лилиан смотрела на потолок машины, лежа на заднем сидении, и могла поручиться, что темные волосы, собранные в косу, становятся дыбом.

* * *

Желтые обои рябили в глазах, расплывались причудливыми узорами, туманили мозг. Или туман был от незаконченной регенерации, мало что удавалось понимать. Вопросов было много, они роились, как мошки, и не давали сосредоточиться. Сэм терпеливо объяснял, ответы множили вопросы. После часа езды, удивительного кафе и снятого номера в мотеле Лилиан оказалась сидящей на твердом стуле, со связанными руками и ногами. Сопротивляться она уже перестала, дергаться бессмысленно, пока еще организм не восстановился, вымотанный длительными охотами и потерей крови.

Дин был не особо разговорчив все это время. Он бросал подозрительные взгляды в сторону Сэма и Лилиан, закупался продуктами, торчал сам на рецепшене, прося номер с двумя комнатами, бубнил про «выльется все это в копеечку» и предлагал купить новую одежду Лилиан. С последним вышла заминка. Лилиан долго разглядывала новую футболку с нарисованным зайчиком и даже понюхала, но как все делалось в этом новом мире, она не имела понятия. Материал был странным и мягким на ощупь. От еды она отказалась. Вот еще что, это вам не свежее мясо дичи. Лилиан выхлестала залпом еще два литра воды под косящиеся взгляды и была усажена на стул. Вот вода у них была чудесной. Не разъедала слизистую и не заставляла тратить силы на лечение желудка. На ее планете вода была только с кислотой, и если ее не очищать, то можно быстро кони двинуть. Когда выбора не было, жидкость восполнялась неочищенной жижей.

Слух у Лилиан был отличный, не зря она по большей части преуспевала в охотах, и сейчас она вслушивалась в разговоры и шуршание в соседней комнате. Но из сказанного братьями она мало что понимала. Лилиан беспокоило, что ее до сих пор связывают и тащат за собой. Она же ясно дала понять, что не пропадет, не нападет и сама уйдет. Но Дин пер напролом, таща за собой Сэма и Лилиан. Зараза. Надо бы выяснить, что ему от нее нужно. Когда-то, в поселении, где жила Лилиан с родителями, за ней начал ухаживать парень. Ну как ухаживать, на Арнаде, если ты пожелал потомства от другой особи, надо было просто об этом попросить. Если второй был согласен, создавалась семья. Промежуточный период, пока согласия еще нет и предложение обдумывалось, называлось ухаживанием. Лилиан думала неделю, а парень ходил каждый день и говорил, что все еще в силе и они могут совокупиться. В итоге она отказала, а парень нашел себе другую особь.

От абсурдности ситуации Лилиан начала подумывать, что может быть, у них тут тоже так? Может, Дин хочет сделать предложение к совокуплению и построению семьи? Или она трофей охотника? Череп распирало от мыслей. Самой главной проблемой, к тому же, являлось ее попадание в этот странный мир. Он весь блестел чистотой и разнообразием. Ей даже в голову не пришло бы, что одежду и еду здесь так быстро делают. К тому же сырье все еще было отдельной темой непонимания и недоумения.

Дверь в соседнюю комнату открылась, и ей наконец-то уделили внимание. Старший брат Сэма вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Дин переоделся, сняв свою тяжелую кожаную куртку, оставшись теперь лишь в темных джинсах и рубашке поверх футболки. Он нес какую-то книгу в руках и хмурился.

— Мы не нашли о тебе информации, — он подтянул второй стул и поставил его напротив Лилиан, спинкой к ней. Перекинув через него ногу и усевшись, он посмотрел ей в глаза.— Ты можешь поподробнее рассказать, кто ты? И как смогла здесь оказаться?

— У тебя глаза зеленые, — сказала Лилиан. — У охотников нашей планеты глаза синие. Они лучше видят в темноте, они сильнее, быстрее, выносливее. Чем младше охотник, тем быстрее у него проходит процесс регенерации. Мне уже пятьдесят лет, и мне нужно больше времени. В двадцать я бы на такую рану потратила не более половины суток, — она дернула головой в сторону бока. Ей еще не дали возможности переодеться, и из дыры в одежде виднелся заживающий грубый рубец. — Через ночь все уже рассосется.

— Я тебя отпущу в душ, как только мы договорим, — как будто Дин прочитал мысли, — что думаешь, как ты здесь оказалась?

— Вы же меня притащили. Тут все ясно, — ухмыльнулась Лилиан.

— Я не об этом. Ты же меня понимаешь.

— Конечно, понимаю. Где Сэм?

— Ищет информацию о тебе.

— Ладно. Я расскажу, что знаю и помню. Мой отец был ученым, как это у вас зовется. Люди на нашей планете — колония. Корабль «Нивиара» был отправлен с погибающей планеты триста семьдесят восемь. С моим геном — охотника — было пятнадцать человек. Когда колония долетела до Арнады, корабль был непригоден к дальнейшим полетам; те, кто провели три тысячи лет в анабиозе, начали строить новое человечество. Но планета была плохо пригодна для жизни. Одна ее сторона была всегда во тьме, а вторая на палящем солнце. Колонисты заняли вторую сторону и начали обустраиваться. Потом столкнулись с проблемой нехватки воды, они рыли скважины и натыкались на актиний. Приходилось рыть дальше. Актиний выменивали у других планет на пищу и делали вещи для быта. Например, лампы и топливо. Ночей на планете не было, только когда черные тучи застилали небо, становилось очень темно. Тогда шел кислотный дождь. Летом очень редко, а осенью и зимой чаще. Росла трава, синяя, как актиний, и кактусы. Из них делали чай, иногда, с голоду, их ели сырыми. Когда я провалилась сюда — я понятия не имею, как — на моей планете было сорок семь поселений. Без названий, но под номерами. Все, Дин. Это все. Ваш мир — нора, я просто соскользнула сюда, когда пыталась ухватиться за стену.

Взгляд Дина стал нечитаемым, в глотке стало сухо и опять начало драть, словно кактусы с ее планеты, стоящие перед глазами, застряли в горле.

— Ты думаешь, я не пыталась найти ответ? — продолжила Лилиан, ее голос начал хрипеть. — Я охотилась! Я не хотела сюда, там у меня остались люди, нуждающиеся во мне. Они не смогут выжить без охотников. Нас осталось всего пятеро. Мой ген исчезает. Мы не даем потомства, а если бы и смогли дать, как бы мы мучились. У людей выживают двое из десяти детей. Они тяжело даются, их тяжело растить. Они умирают от воздействия планеты.

— Прости... я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — Дин тяжело выдохнул и опустил глаза, — я просто сам не понимаю некоторых вещей и загоняюсь. Ты понимаешь, что так, как пришла ты, могут прийти и монстры с твоей планеты?

— Может быть. Если бы я знала...

— Что у вас за монстры? Я, может, запишу? — Дин улыбнулся уголками губ и открыл свою книжку. — Может, придется встретиться...

— Монстры — это мутировавшие люди, которые жили в нашей колонии. Еще в начале, когда корабль только приземлился, собрали экспедицию из ста пятидесяти человек, почти половину от всех колонистов, и направили ее на темную сторону планеты. Надо было знать, где лучше жить. Но оттуда вернулась лишь сотня. И почти у каждого имелась своя мутация. Одни не могли обходиться без крови — уры, другие постепенно обросли шерстью и когтями — мавы, третьи впали в бешенство — геары. Еще есть безликие, фааны, беуры... Это помесь диких животных и людей. Можно мне еще воды?

— Да хоть залейся! — Дин одной рукой захлопнул книжку, вскочил со стула и принес еще флягу с водой. — У нас на планете воды очень много.

— И она вкусная, вам повезло, — улыбнулась Лилиани жадно начала пить. Дин поддерживал емкость и, когда она опустела, убрал флягу. — Я уж подумала, что ты решил со мной совокупиться, — честно призналась Лилиан.

— Сово... что? — Дин застыл рядом. Его глаза округлились, и он закашлялся. — Я думал, тебе и восемнадцати нет!

— Но мне пятьдесят, хоть по виду мне и двадцати не дашь. Наверное. И ты таскал меня повсюду в своей машине.

— Не подумал бы даже, — он все-таки отмер и унес опустевшую флягу. Вернулся он с другой бутылкой, из темного стекла, с наклейками, и опять оседлал стул. — Мне и на своей планете есть, с кем перепихнуться, не то что бы я ждал инопланетянку...

— Перепихнуться? Это как? А что у тебя в бутылке? — Лилиан потянула воздух носом. Запах был незнакомым.

— Это пиво, — Дин широко улыбнулся и сделал большой глоток из бутылки,— а перепихнуться — то же самое, что и заняться сексом. Или по-твоему — совокупиться.

«Дин поиграл бровями? Или свет замигал?»

— Ясно. А бровями ты так сделал, это что?

— А-а а... это… я не думал, что с тобой придется, как с маленькой. Игривое настроение типа.

— Ага, ага. Вкусное твое «пиво»?

— Надо привыкнуть, тогда будет вкусно.

— Зачем тогда пить? — нахмурилась Лилиан.

— Ну... Чтобы мозги отключились, опьянеть...

— Странные вы, ребята. Пусти в душ? И развяжи? Я не буду бежать, если вам так надо, но и привязанной я не хочу быть, — Лилиан напрягла руки, натягивая веревки. — Завтра я все равно их порву.

— А что не сегодня? — пиво почти закончилось, до дна бутылки осталось на пару пальцев жидкости. Дин склонил голову набок.

— Силы восстанавливаю. Я охотилась четверо суток подряд. Убила двух мавов и пятнадцать уров. Мне нужно отдохнуть. Вода, кстати, здорово помогла. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Ладно. Развяжу, но мы с тебя глаз не спустим. С Сэмом по очереди спать будем.

— Как хотите. Я буду спать долго. Мне минимум бы часов двенадцать.

— Ну, ты, девочка, и даешь... — Дин присвистнул. — Тогда не задерживаю. Расскажешь мне завтра еще про своих монстров подробно, я все запишу.

Дин развязал веревки и провел в комнату рядом с входными дверьми. Там были незнакомые предметы, и Лилиан с любопытством их рассматривала.

— Душ где? — сдалась она, выбирая между раковиной и унитазом.

— Вот, — Дин показал на еще одну комнату, но с прозрачными дверями. — Тебе включить воду?

— Давай лучше ты мне все расскажешь и покажешь, а не только воду, — Лилиан заглянула в комнату через стекло и уставилась на странное приспособление. — Это что за штука?

— О, Боже... — Дин засмеялся. — Это лейка душа, поддон, это гидромассаж...

Он старательно тыкал на предметы пальцем и называл их. Лилиан кивала и начала раздеваться прямо посреди комнаты, между назваными предметами «мыло» и «шампунь». Дин почему-то покраснел, включил воду и быстро вышел. Она старательно сняла штаны и зашла в душ. Дверцы душевой кабины она не закрыла, вода плескалась на пол, мыло пахло непонятной лавандой, а шампунь — дикой розой. Ей почти понравилось здесь.

* * *

— Спит?

— Ага.

— Дин, ты какой-то взбудораженный и красный.

— Сэмми, она чудит. Я даже не знаю, как мы смотримся в ее глазах, но она точно чудная.

— По-моему, это нормально. Она же с другой планеты. Я так понял, дикой и опасной.

— Да ты слышал, что она мне говорила? Совокупиться я с ней хотел! Может, наоборот? Она же из душа выперлась в чем мать родила! Соблазняла, наверное...

— Ха-ха-ха... Дин, вот тебе все бы опошлить

— Так она не знает, что такое трусы. Сейчас на кровати раскинулась в одной футболке с зайчиком, а вдруг одеялко-то сползет? А нам дежурить по очереди!

— Так не смотри. У нас оборотень в этом городе, ищи зацепки.

— Угу-угу. Я посмотрю, что ты будешь делать: зацепки искать или слюнями истекать..

— Дин!

— А что, Сэмми, нормально трахался год назад? Или больше?

— Дин, что за манера? Я не буду вестись на твои подначки.

— А она вроде ничего так. Худющая, правда, от еды еще отказалась. Но курносый нос и полные губы, м-м м...

— Дин!

— Ладно, ладно. Я, чур, первый спать. Пять часов, потом ты. Дрочи на свой комп, заучка.

— Иди уже!

— Да-да-да... Сучка.

— Придурок.

* * *

— Так как ты говоришь, это называется? — Лилиан помешивала ложкой в миске хлопья с молоком. На вкус это месиво оказалось приятнее и, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем сырое мясо диких зверей. — Оборотень?

— Ага. Тоже монстр, который превращается в других людей. При этом сбрасывает кожу, волосы... — Дин махнул зажатой в руке кружкой с кофе. — Нам нужно сегодня съездить к свидетелям и опросить их. Нашли два трупа.

— Я съезжу к миссис Мардик, а потом ты, Дин, к... э-э-э… кажется... мистеру Вернору… — Сэм пролистнул блокнот, в котором делал заметки. — И по очереди будем сидеть с тобой.

— Может, я смогу помочь? Если это монстр, я умею с ними справляться, — Лилиан сидела за столом на стуле, забравшись на него с ногами, и умудрялась есть и расспрашивать обо всем, что видела. Сегодня, проснувшись утром, она обнаружила, что проспала более пятнадцати часов и что бок окончательно зажил. Братья предложили ей поесть и налили кофе, который ей очень понравился, и она даже успела узнать, как его делают. Еще она узнала, что в этом мире все скрываются под одеждой, даже когда внешняя среда не губительна для тела, и под выразительные взгляды натянула штаны.

— Для начала нам нужно выяснить, где оборотень прячется, попытаться выяснить мотивы убийства, предотвратить следующую жертву, — начал перечислять Сэм.

— О. Это долго обычно?

— Ну может занять как день, так и недели, смотря насколько хитрый и умный окажется монстр. У нас население планеты огромное, почти восемь миллиардов человек.

— Сэмми включил умника, — хмыкнул Дин. — Можем вместе прокатиться, сэкономим время. Никто не пустит ее к свидетелям.

— Ладно.

— Ладно?

— Да, ладно.

Спустя два часа Лилиан смотрела в окно машины, сидя на заднем сиденье, и спрашивала Сэма о открывшемся ей новом мире. Она узнала, что машина — это «детка», «Шевроле Импала», так ее любовно назвал Дин. Он отказался болтать дальше, отмахнувшись, что водителя за рулем нельзя отвлекать, и, включив магнитолу, теперь хмыкал и улыбался уголком губ на все восторженные возгласы. Посмотреть было на что, и Лилиан не скрывала своего восхищения, подпрыгивая на сидении и тыкая пальцем в предметы и людей. Братья переоделись в костюмы «федеральных агентов» — как назидательно сказал Дин. Лилиан с одеждой не заморачивалась, накинув поверх веселенькой футболки и штанов свой кожаный плащ. Клинки пришлось отдать братьям в багажник на хранение, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Сапоги же пришлось мыть, чтобы не вымазать «детку», как будто больше суток назад это кого-то интересовало. Вымывая протектор обуви, Лилиан выковыривала синюю траву с остатками глинистой грязи. Ее прошлая жизнь постепенно меркла, лопалась, как мыльный пузырь. Будто теперь вокруг реальность, а то был тяжелый и длинный сон.

Подкатив к высокому забору миссис Мардик, Сэм и Дин синхронно вылезли из машины, пригрозив Лилиан напоследок не вылезать наружу, хлопнули дверьми и, поправив пиджаки, пошли по дорожке, ведущей к дому. Она просидела около получаса, жмурясь на полуденном солнышке, проникающим через окно. Здесь был сентябрь, как выяснила Лилиан, тоже осень, как и на родной планете. Только было сухо и тепло. Со стороны дома раздался шум, и на крыльцо вышли братья, благодарно улыбаясь невысокой девушке, миссис Мардик. Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, парни начали что-то обсуждать, добавляя в разговор активную жестикуляцию.

— ...Если только и жена мистера Вернора загуляла в баре «Знойная штучка», то у них есть общее место, — дверь машины скрипнула, и братья уселись на свои места. Дин завел мотор, не прекращая выдвигать догадки. — Или просто проходила мимо, и в переулке ее встретил оборотень.

— Пока у нас только одна версия. Поехали к Вернору.

— Что выяснили? — заерзала на сидении Лилиан.

— Пока только то, что муж Мариан Мардик позавчера развлекался в баре «Знойная штучка», ну и название, и его нашли разодранным возле заднего входа в бар. Они поссорились, и она только вчера узнала о его смерти от копов, — Сэм начал делать пометки в блокноте. — Теперь нужно выяснить, что со второй жертвой, судя по некрологу, ее нашли мертвой вчера в двух кварталах от бара.

— А драться мы когда пойдем? — Лилиан выглянула в окно, как будто оборотень появился прямо там. — Долго у вас дело до веселья доходит.

Братья одновременно прыснули со смеха, а она, ничего не понимая, закрутила головой, смотря то на одного, то на другого.

— Что смешного-то?

— Да тебе бы лишь мечами помахать, — смахнул слезу Дин. — Мы обещаем, что в драку тебя первой пустим.

— Договорились. А то у вас скучно тут, — охотница потеряла интерес к хохочущим парням и опять уставилась в окно, Дин вырулил на дорогу и поехал в сторону второго свидетеля.

— Как вы охотитесь на своей планете? — спросил Сэм. — Судя по тому, что тебе с нами не весело, все проходит быстрее?

— Ну, не быстрее, просто активнее. Обычно люди из поселений вызывают нас, и мы приходим на помощь. Монстры живут на определенном расстоянии, и их можно вычислить, — Лилиан на миг задумалась. — Добираться долго до гнезд. У нас нет наземных машин, они нам не к чему. Маленькое население и охотники сравнительно быстро ходят. Быстрее обычных людей.

— Это все объясняет. Потерпи тогда, у нас население большое и оборотни теряются. Они стараются не выделяться, — Сэм уставился в свой блокнот, а Дин добавил звук в магнитоле. Что ж, придется поскучать...

* * *

— Спасибо, мистер Вернор. Свяжитесь с нами, если вспомните еще что-нибудь, — Сэм мило улыбался, выходя из дома вдовца.

— Вот теперь поедем в бар, — Дин, дождавшись, пока дверь за мужчиной закроется, зашагал рядом с братом. — «Знойная штучка» обещают быть тухловатой в этом городе.

— Будем Рапунцель забирать в бар? С твоими тухловатыми штучками можно засидеться надолго, — ухмыльнулся Сэм. — Она точно сбежит. Кстати, напомни мне, чего ты ее еще за собой таскаешь?

— Сэмми, ты дубина, хоть и заучка. Ты подумай, что полезет из дыры, в которую она провалилась. Нам нужно найти способ ее вернуть и закрыть дверцу, намертво, желательно.

— Ладно-ладно. Похоже, то, о чем мы с тобой шушукаемся, она слышит.

— Ой, да брось. Я почти шепчу тебе на ушко, а машина еще в ста метрах. Не глупи.

— Как знаешь.

* * *

«Знойная штучка» светилась приглашающей неоновой вывеской. Из бара гулко доносились музыка и гомон людей. Парни переоделись в свою повседневную одежду на ближайшей заправке, и теперь с легкостью могли затеряться в толпе: в баре отдыхали работяги и приезжие ребята. Лилиан, приоткрыв рот, разглядывала все вокруг, как обычно. Ее взяли с собой, перестав мариновать в машине, чему она была особенно рада. Из-за шума музыки Лилиан перестала задавать вопросы Сэму, но ставила в голове галочки на будущее. Сэм, предчувствуя шквал новых вопросов, нервно озирался на нее. Внутри, по всей площади бара, было расставлено десять столиков и длинная барная стойка. В углу одиноко торчал бильярдный стол, а за ним уже собралась компания из четырех человек. Все они пили пиво и громко смеялись. Охотники решили разместиться поближе к бармену, поэтому уселись на трех высоких табуретах возле стойки, ближе к центру.

— Что будете? — спросил угрюмый бармен, не прекращая тереть стакан.

— Три пива, — из кармана джинсов Дин вытянул кошелек. — А также информацию.

— Кто спрашивает и что нужно? — бармен по очереди посмотрел на каждого. — Этой девочке есть двадцать один?

— Девочке есть. На заднем дворике труп распотрошенный нашли позавчера, есть свидетели или догадки? — Дин и глазом не моргнул, а Сэм внимательно следил за барменом.

— Была не моя смена. Но, Даг, напарник, сказал, что ничего не видел. Он помнил того парня, когда тот еще пиво пил и к Аманде приставал. А дальше ничего, кто из бара вышел, тот вышел, — Бармен развел руки в стороны. — Пиво разливное или в бутылках?

— В бутылках, — Дин положил на стойку купюры за пиво и за информацию. — Кто такая Аманда?

— Она у нас официанткой работает. Через час вроде ее смена начинается, — бармен выставил на стойку три бутылки, перекинул полотенце через плечо и направился к другим клиентам, в левый конец стойки.

— Значит, будем ждать Аманду, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Судя по тому, что миссис Вернор сюда тоже успела заскочить с подружкой после работы, жертв забрали отсюда.

— Тут много проезжих. Может, сегодня все прекратится или будет новый труп, — Сэм сделал глоток пива. — Надо это предотвратить. Хватит пялиться, — его глаза встретились с глазами Лилиан. Она от неожиданности захлопнула рот.

— Понравился ты девочке, Сэмми, — начал подкалывать Дин. — Схожу к бильярду, может, те бородатые что-то знают.

Пока Сэм не успел ничего возразить, Дин ловко спрыгнул с табурета, захватив свою бутылку пива, и направился к бильярдному столу. Через пару минут он уже взял кий и влился в компанию. Сэм выдохнул как-то уж шумно.

— Я представляю, что здесь все для тебя в новинку, но прекрати нас выдавать. Ты же смотришь... так… блин... как ребенок.

— Извини, ничего с собой не могу поделать. Я взрослая женщина, но попала будто в нереальный мир, как в сон окунулась, — Лилиан потерла нос и посмотрела на свою бутылку. — Так ты тоже пьешь это?

— Иногда. Если ты не уверена, то лучше не надо. Развезет с непривычки. У вас там есть алкоголь?

— Алко… что? Нет. Только чай из кактусов.

— Тогда осторожно.

— Я же не испорчу вам дело? Нужно было в машине сидеть, — охотница замялась и посмотрела в сторону бильярдного стола, где Дин пересчитывал легко выигранные деньги. Мужчины рядом хотели отыграться, и по хитрой ухмылке Дина было понятно, что он тоже не прочь заработать денег еще. — Как он это делает?

— Выигрывает? Он с десяти лет в бильярд играет. Отец научил.

— Нет. Я не об этом. Держит лицо, шутит, — Лилиан смутилась, — у нас никто себя так не ведет.

— Похоже, он тебе понравился. Дин перепутал, — Сэм заулыбался.

— Я слышала, о чем вы разговариваете. Даже когда спала, слышала, — не в тему ответила она. — У вас так принято, не говорить в лицо то, что думаешь о человеке?

— Кхм… Я подозревал, что слух у тебя отменный, — Сэм заерзал на табурете. — А у вас все прямолинейные?

— Да. Нам незачем что-то скрывать. От этого может зависеть жизнь. И еще это очень упрощает отношения.

— В каком смысле?

— Просто говоришь другому человеку, что о нем думаешь, и все. И ему или ей легче понять, что от тебя ждать. У нас в мире нет иллюзий.

— Но сейчас ты не говоришь прямо, что чувствуешь к Дину.

— А… это... Я еще не до конца могу сформулировать, какие именно у меня эмоции, — Лилиан задумалась, она начала вертеть пиво в руках, отдирая этикетку ногтями. Наконец, решившись, она поднесла горлышко к губам и двумя долгими глотками выпила половину жидкости. На вкус оказалось лучше, чем представлялось. Она выдохнула через нос и сделала еще два глотка. Лилиан успела повернуть голову к Сэму и тут же свалилась с табурета. Голова кружилась, ноги не слушались. Он чертыхнулся, спрыгнул на пол и подхватил ее подмышки. Сэм повел ее к выходу из бара. Через пару шагов сознание померкло и Лилиан отключилась.

* * *

Дин вихрем ворвался в комнату. Сэм только присел на край своей кровати, переводя дыхание, после того, как положил пьяную тушку Лилиан на соседнюю кровать.

— Мы, блядь, все проебали,— гаркнул старший брат. — Какого хрена, Сэмми, эта девочка так налакалась?

— Господи, если бы я знал. Она, вроде, поначалу даже нос кривила и не хотела пить, а потом всадила бутылку залпом.

— Там опять труп. Бородатый, из тех, что играл со мной в бильярд. Гил вроде. Копы приехали, — Дин потер виски и сел на стул рядом с кроватями, смотря брату в лицо. — По моей версии, это кто-то все же из бара.

— Завтра в морг? Или сегодня ночью поедем?

— Пока не затоптали улики, я смотаюсь через пару часов, — Дин выразительно посмотрел в сторону кровати, на которой лежала Лилиан и, кажется, слегка прихрапывала. — Следи за ней, я приеду, будем думать дальше. Подумать, блин... Одна бутылка пива, прям как ты, Сэм.

— Отвянь. Я уже не в том возрасте.

— Ну-ну. Теперь тебе нужна пара пива, чтобы спеть в караоке? — Дин заржал. — Когда ты перешел черту?

— Не смешно.

— Еще как!

— Вали, придурок.

— Не-а, сучка. Я покемарю во второй комнате пару часиков, потом свалю.

— Угу.

— Ты что, обиделась, Саманта? — хрюкнул Дин и поднялся со стула, намереваясь все же поваляться. — Не дуйся. Оставлю вас, девочек.

— Поищу еще зацепки, перечитаю сведения, — пропустил младший подколки брата. — Разбужу тебя.

Когда дверь в другую комнату закрылась, Сэм поднялся с кровати, снял куртку и уселся за стол. Пока ноутбук грузился, он шуршал своими записями в блокноте, делая новые пометки и иногда вычеркивая старые. За все два часа Лилиан только начала сопеть громче и один раз перевернулась на другой бок.

* * *

«Картинка начала вырисовываться. Гил Мелфорд вышел на свежий воздух «подышать» сигаретой и был убит. В это время официантка Аманда торопилась на свою смену в бар и была шокирована, увидев труп. Она пыталась реанимировать пострадавшего, вызвала скорую и полицию. Теперь ее держали копы в местном участке Рокленда. Дин, отправившийся на разведку, побеседовал с Амандой, предложил потрогать серебряную монетку, и Аманда прошла тест. Она не была оборотнем. Из чего следовало, что у них на подозрении остались бармен и три официантки, работавшие в ту смену. Осталось проверить всех их и можно топать на расправу...»

— Сэм, ты, что за триллер написал? — Дин округлил глаза и отбросил блокнот с записями. — Я, кстати, проверил официанток.

— Убийца бармен? — наигранно спросил Сэм.

— О, да, Сэмми. Спойлер, — Брат сделал страшные глаза. — Пока вы дрыхли, я пахал.

— Я не дрых, — Сэм потер лицо ладонями. — Будем за ним следить?

— Будем за ним ехать, я выяснил у смазливой официанточки его адрес, — его лицо приняло мечтательное выражение. — Четвертый размер, Сэмми, фигурка...

— Хьюстон, прием! Когда едем?

— Да сейчас, только в душ заскочу, не могу уже, набегался. Буди Рапунцель, если она хочет поиграть в войнушку.

— Она уже пару часов не спит, мечи свои чистит, — Сэм показал пальцем на вторую комнату. — Сказала, что отпустило, и извинялась, сильно.

— То-то я думаю, что это скрипит противно. Гилу те извинения до пятой точки. Ладно, пусть собирается.

Дверь в душевую захлопнулась, ставя в разговоре точку.

* * *

Бармен Рик МакАдамс жил на центральной улице, в невысоком четырехэтажном доме. Внизу домов располагались маленькие магазинчики, салоны красоты, ветклиники и маленькие уютные кафешки.

С момента их начала расследования уже прошло около семи часов, и, несмотря на раннее утро, фонари на улице тускло светились. Машину решили оставить за два дома от Рика, чтобы меньше привлекать внимание. Дин вызвался зайти с парадного входа и протестировать бармена той же монеткой, что и официанток. Сэм и Лилиан в это время занимали позицию у черного входа. Охотница после инцидента в баре притихла и не задавала Сэму вопросы. Она и отвечала односложно и нехотя, словно и правда стыдилась своей выходки. Они зашли во дворик и отыскали номер подъезда, Дин выяснил, что Рик живет на третьем этаже. Подъездная дверь оказалась не заперта, и Сэм, идя впереди, дал отмашку Лилиан, чтобы она шла за ним. Они двигались быстро, но бесшумно, прислушиваясь. Где-то орал, не замолкая, ребенок, из ближней к ним двери телевизор бормотал про конец света, из какой-то квартиры доносилась утренняя супружеская ссора. Ступеньки бежали под ногами, и охотники быстро достигли входа на третий этаж со стороны лестничной площадки. Лилиан слышала Диново: «Доброе утро, сэр. Мы с напарником вчера брали у вас показания, распишитесь здесь... ой... так неловко... Сэм! Это он!» Они стояли рядом, когда дверь резко грохнула об стену, и на них вылетел Рик-оборотень. В его глазах за миг пронеслись удивление, замешательство и решительность. Лилиан один раз взмахнула правым клинком, и голова поскакала на второй этаж отдельно от тела.

Они забрали тело и увезли его на местное кладбище. Пока парни рыли лопатами небольшую могилу, Лилиан баловалась с зажигалкой. Охота прошла очень быстро, что очень удивляло ее. Здешние монстры были слабее и расслабленнее. Первое мнение об охоте оказалось ошибочным. Здесь все легко доставалось, не так, как на ее выжженной планете. Где за глоток чистой воды люди дрались, где за еду приходилось бороться. Она размякла в этом мире, теряла бдительность, ей хотелось вернуться назад. Удивительно, учитывая тот факт, что здесь никто не дышал в спину каждую минуту и, окончив одну охоту, ты мог передохнуть, отоспаться. Такая, как Лилиан, прожила бы здесь очень долго, ее тело не выматывалось бы постоянными регенерациями и не старело бы. Наблюдая за слаженной работой братьев, она присела под дерево и отковырнула кусочек коры. Она прокатила его по пальцам, чувствуя шероховатость. Сколько всего ей нужно будет узнать? Когда она сможет действовать в этом мире самостоятельно? Или все же попросить вернуть ее обратно? Ведь должен же быть способ. Если дверь открылась сюда, значит, можно толкнуть ее обратно. Она вернется к налаженному годами механизму найди-убей-выживи. Вернутся к тому месту и провалится в нору обратно. В логово к урам.

Солнце уже встало над городом, они быстро посолили и сожгли тело. Повезло, что кладбище оказалось ветхим и старым, и что сторож так ни разу и не высунулся из своей сторожки. Может, на окраине кладбища ему и видно ничего не было. Они закидали яму свежей землей и быстрым шагом направились на выход.

Лилиан решила, что обязательно попросит парней разобраться с кроличьей норой и отправить ее обратно.

* * *

— Тогда, в баре, Сэм спросил, что я к тебе чувствую...

— И?

— Я не знала, как тебе сказать, по-вашему. Попробую по-своему. В общем, ты мне нравишься, невозможно от тебя взгляд отвести, и ты такой... такой… не знаю... естественный, что ли. И может, мужественный. Я предлагаю совокупиться, — честно сказала Лилиан и посмотрела прямо в глаза Дину.

— Что? — тот покраснел пятнами, от лица к шее.

— Или как это, по-вашему? — Лилиан пощелкала пальцами, подбирая нужное слово. — Потрахаться?

— Боже, нельзя же так прямо в лоб, — окончательно смутился Дин.

— Но ты же за прямоту? Зачем тогда ходить вокруг да около? — она начала раздеваться под тяжелым, потемневший взгляд Дина.— Ты же хочешь? Я слышала, что ты говорил Сэму. Я тебе не отвратительна, это точно. Ну, грудь не четвертого размера, меньше, но я не думаю, что это помеха, — она откинула вещи в сторону и голышом улеглась на кровать, согнула ноги в коленях и немного их раздвинула.

— И что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — опешил от увиденного Дин.

— Я уже готова. Можешь приступать, — видимо, нагота ее не смущала. — Только разденься сначала.

— На вашей планете так дела делаются? — хмыкнул он. — По-быстренькому?

— Я не знаю, как у вас. Сказала же, как умею и знаю, — Лилиан лишь приподняла голову от подушки, опять заглядывая прямо в глаза. — Ты будешь?..

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Можно я по-своему?

Вопрос остался без ответа. Он сбросил рубашку на пол и остался в джинсах и футболке. Дин медленно дошел до кровати. Она не соврала, ничего отвратительного он в ней не видел. Упругая, среднего размера грудь, с маленькими сосками на вершинах, притягивала взгляд. Он сполз глазами ниже, зацепился взглядом за аккуратную каплю пупка на впалом животе, и ниже, к безупречной гладкости на лобке. Дин вдохнул-выдохнул еще раз и словно с обрыва сиганул вниз, к ждущей Лилиан, к ее губам. Наклонился над ней, уперся правой рукой о матрац возле ее головы, жестко сомкнул свои губы не ее губах, обвел языком, на пробу толкнулся внутрь рта. Она не сопротивлялась, приоткрывала свои пухлые губы, ее дыхание начало учащаться. Он целовал ее глубоко, страстно, обмениваясь дыханием и хриплыми стонами. Когда он оторвался от нее, она потянулась следом, приподымаясь головой и плечами. Руки она так и оставила лежать по бокам, ровно, опустив ладонями вниз на покрывало. Дин спросил ее прямо в покрасневшие и припухшие губы:

— У тебя было что-то до... Я же у тебя не первый?

— Было... с охотником… Йеном... — выдохнула она.

— Ладно... Хорошо, — он одним рывком залез на кровать, между раздвинутых коленей, садясь задницей на свои пятки. Дин с нажимом провел по икрам, раздвигая ноги больше и шире. — Останови меня в любой момент....

Лилиан только выдохнула, все это время она неосознанно задерживала дыхание. Дин вытянулся вдоль ее тела, не наваливаясь, стоя коленями на мягком матраце и разместив свои руки возле ее плеч. Он поцеловал ее шею, чиркнул языком по ключице, спустился к груди, втянул маленький, темный сосок губами и слегка задел зубами. Внизу живота у Лилиан разгорелся пожар, возбуждение закрутилось тугим узлом, она комкала пальцами покрывало, срывалась дыханием. Дин повторил манипуляции со вторым соском, опустил свои руки на груди и нежно их массировал, в то время как его губы спустились ниже, поцеловали ребра, живот, язык нырнул во впадинку пупка. Он нежно огладил ладонями зацелованные места и, подхватив Лилиан под бедра, немного приподнял и быстро, одним слитным движение лизнул промежность, от влагалища до гладкого лобка. Лилиан подавилась стоном и зацепилась пальцами за короткий ежик волос. Дин не скупился на ласки, затягивая ее в маятное и мутное возбуждение, ее потряхивало, она дрожала, когда острый язык вылизывал горошину клитора, нырял кончиком вовнутрь влагалища. Лилиан тянулась телом, пытаясь получить больше, ее бедра мелко подрагивали, она застряла почти на грани, еще немного, еще сильнее...

— Еще, — прохрипела она. — Мне надо...

— Я сейчас...

Язык пропал, вместе с хозяином, под пальцами стало пусто. Пах обдало движением холодного воздуха. Лилиан протестующе застонала. Дин спрыгнул с кровати, стянул с себя футболку через спину, выпрыгнул из джинсов и оказался возле стола, стоящего напротив кроватей. Он суетливо рылся в своей сумке, чертыхаясь под нос. Лилиан заинтересовано наблюдала за копошением охотника, приподнявшись на локтях, все так же, не сдвинув ноги. Прошло меньше минуты, и Дин вернулся коленями на кровать, зажимая в руке блестящий квадратик, вывернулся из трусов и застыл.

— Ну же, давай. Я не останавливала... — Лилиан нетерпеливо дернула коленями. Она откровенно разглядывала его, цеплялась глазами за старые шрамы на гладкой коже, тащилась от бугрившихся мышц и предвкушала его твердый член внутри.

Он отмер, зубами разорвал фольгу, раскатал пальцами презерватив по твердому стволу и одним плавным движением вошел в нее до упора. Лилиан откинулась на спину, царапнула короткими ногтями его лопатки и поплыла. Удовольствие накатывало остро, с каждым толчком она выгибалась и тянулась навстречу. Ее затягивало все больше, хриплые стоны рвались из губ, и тогда Дин целовал Лилиан. То задыхающийся рот, то щеки, веки и покусывал-вылизывал шею. Он сменил темп, ускорился, сам срываясь на хрипы-стоны, и Лилиан накрыло. Она сжалась внизу, потекла сильнее, тело пронзило судорогой, восторженный стон сорвался с губ. Дин догнал ее через пару движений, резко выдохнул и скатился с нее, ложась рядом на бок. Узкая койка, исправно шатаясь весь процесс, умолкла. Они лежали, восстанавливая дыхание, и по лицу Лилиан блуждала довольная улыбка.

— Вау, так еще не было, было круто, — она повернула голову, расслабленно посмотрела на Дина. — Спасибо.

— За секс не благодарят, — вырвалось у того. — Ты никогда оргазма не испытывала, что ли?

— Ну, будем считать, что ты у меня первый в этом плане.

— Тогда, ух. Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

* * *

— Я перелопатил всю библиотеку Рокленда в поисках прошлых аномальных появлений инопланетян. Вы не поверите, какой чуши я накопал... — Сэм бросил распечатки и копии на стол. — А вы что так улыбаетесь?

Лилиан с Дином переглянулись. Они сидели остаток вечера за ноутбуком, и Дин показывал ей классику кинематографа. «Чужих» Ридли Скота. Уже вторую часть.

Лилиан периодически бросала взгляды на охотника и выпадала из реальности. Он ее притягивал. Она вспоминала, и ее бросало в жар.

— Выглядите, как будто... О. О-о-о... — Сэм замолчал после выразительно смотрящих на него глаз брата. — Я в душ схожу. А то библиотека... пыльная.

— Ага, — сказали они вместе и опять глупо заулыбались, пялясь в экран ноута.

* * *

— Так значит, это могла быть временная петля, брешь в параллельную Вселенную или другую галактику. Или — или. В любом случае аномалия в нашем мире, — Дин потер ладонью лоб. Они разложили на столе библиотечные распечатки и строили гипотезы.

— Смотри, — Сэм ткнул пальцем в листок. — В восевьдесят пятом некий Джон Грендал увидел сияние в лесу, поблизости Рокленда, и через пару минут оттуда вышли двое и направились вглубь леса. Мужик пересрал и сбежал. А здесь, — палец перелетел на другой листок, — уже десять лет спустя, Мэри Джудлоу добиралась автостопом и тоже увидела нечто похожее. Только здесь, наоборот, двое высоких мужчин скрылись в сиянии.

— То есть было либо десять лет перерыва, либо не было свидетелей, — предположила Лилиан. — И никто не сказал, как они это делали, просто зашли и вышли...

— Да, пока я только отследил закономерность раз в десять лет, — Сэм достал свой бессменный блокнот и, пролистав пару страниц нашел что нужно. — восемьдесят пятый, девяносто пятый и сейчас, в две тысячи пятом, ты.

— Может, те двое знали об этом. Они вышли зачем-то, потом, спустя время, вернулись домой. Тогда в этом случае мы не сможем повлиять на открытие дыры и перемещение меня домой, — грустно сказала Лилиан. — Какого числа вы меня подобрали?

— Вроде, двадцатого сентября, — призадумался Дин.— Ты думаешь через десять лет попробовать?

— Нет, я думаю, нужно съездить в то место и осмотреться как следует. Может, так совпало, что их застукали с разносом в десять лет, а эти двое там ходили туда-сюда, пока их не видели.

— Так. Мы ехали по девяностому шоссе и заехали по Бог-роуд, подобрали тебя почти на границе города, — Дин подтянул к себе карту, прочертил линию и наметил крестиком предположительное место. — Но там не глушь. Везде дома стоят, одиночно, правда. Я думаю, были бы еще свидетели.

— Ладно, все равно нам стоит пройтись по этому участку. Может, нам повезет и разрыв хоть не сразу закрывается, — выдохнула Лилиан. — Надо бы еще, пожалуй, опросить людей в домах, может, они что-то видели, но молчали. Блин, прошло уже шесть дней. Какая гарантия, что я еще проскочу?

— Никакой. Мы не знаем, с чем столкнулись. Тогда поехали сначала к месту, где мы тебя нашли, а потом опросим жителей, — Дин решительно поднялся, цепляя куртку со спинки стула. Сэм и Лилиан тоже начали собираться.

* * *

Кора дерева уже привычно царапала пальцы. Лилиан трогала деревья, уходя вглубь леса. Сухие ветки хрустели под ногами, шуршала еще по-летнему зеленая трава и запахи кружили голову. Лес был преимущественно лиственным, и в ноздри забивался микс из свежей и осенней листвы, дополнял запахом мха и влажной коры. Лилиан вдыхала воздух полной грудью, выискивала глазами странные корявые деревья и трогала все. Впитывала в себя мешанину структур и разнообразие цвета. Одни деревья были светло-зелеными, другие темнее, некоторые листья уже тронуло желтой и красной краской осени. Лишь слегка, мазками.

Они уже два часа бродили по трассе и лесу в поисках аномалии. Место, где охотники подобрали Лилиан, они отыскали быстро. Кровь, почерневшая на асфальте, лишь слегка смытая водой, осталась на месте. Вокруг было глухо, следующий дом был в полумиле и семи минутах ходьбы пешком, но этот отрезок дороги ощущался особенно тяжело.

Машину они оставили на пересечении Мил и Генри стрит. Пешком оттуда до леса было недалеко. Пока ничего обнаружить они не смогли, и Лилиан начало затапливать отчаяние. Объяснить сейчас, почему она так рвалась назад, она бы не смогла даже самой себе. Лилиан начинала обманываться нужностью в своем мире, идея остаться заманчиво маячила рядом. Она начинала влюбляться в этом мир, но все равно тосковала по дому. К тому же грызло в душе незнание об этой новой дыре через Вселенные, страх за новые потери и желание разобраться в странном, ранее не ведомом.

— Если аномалию видели как сияние, то мы бы уже его заметили, — спустя еще полчаса тщетных поисков сказал Сэм. — Я думаю, время задать вопросы людям.

— Разделимся? Здесь больше пятнадцати домов, — Дин стряхнул с плеча паука. — Жрать хочется.

— Я сама не пойду, — Лилиан развернулась в сторону трассы на выход из леса. Братья последовали за ней. — Я не умею общаться с людьми.

— Ну, вопросы ты задаешь отменно, — хмыкнул Сэм. — Я сам пойду, а ты с Дином.

— Хорошо, а потом жрать.

— Ди-и-ин! — хором сказали Лилиан и Сэм.

* * *

Опрос местных ничего не дал. Они потратили два дня, пока опросили всех жильцов из домов вдоль дороги. Лилиан вечерами всматривалась в распечатки, а днем ездила с Дином в лес. Они выучили почти все деревья наизусть, каждую тропинку и муравейник. Когда местные жители начали с ними здороваться, Дин начал отговаривать Лилиан показываться в тех местах, но она пока не сдавалась. Сэм терпеливо искал дополнительную информацию, сидел за ноутом в отсутствие Дина и Лилиан, ходил в библиотеку, где тоже примелькался. Пару раз братья ездили на свои охоты, но Лилиан отказывалась ехать с ними. Она боялась пропустить появления разрыва, встречала закаты, сидя на поваленном дереве, и считала дни. Свое помешательство Лилиан старалась не замечать. В тот день они сблизились с Дином, но как-то больше одного раза дело не пошло. Охотница корила себя за то, что потеряла время и не додумалась раньше, но потом утешалась и оправдывалась своим ранением и изможденностью. Ее любопытство узнать новое пересилило тогда, и она хоть одним глазком попыталась взглянуть на то, как может быть по-другому: вода — такой вкусной, солнце — таким ярким, природа — красочной, а секс — страстным.

Еще до ее одиночных охот на Арнаде охотники ходили группами попарно или по трое, их тогда было больше и не было смысла подвергаться большой опасности поодиночке. Ей было двадцать. У нее в напарниках был рыжий Йен. Он был добрым, веселым и надежным. Она с ним проохотилась больше двух лет, а когда поняла, что их тянет друг к другу, не стала сопротивляться.

После охоты они добрели до заброшенной скважины и наперебой качали актиниевую воду, умывались от крови, брызгая радиоактивной жидкостью вокруг. Она красиво подсвечивала голубым в разлитых лужицах и отбивала блики на солнце. Йен тогда фыркнул, пригладил волосы мокрыми ладонями, зарываясь в них, скинул свои мечи и плащ, который постелил на землю. На Арнаде не было приятно, было сухо во рту и между ног. Он скользил по недостаточной смазке, а она смотрела в небо и на солнечные лучи, зажмуриваясь потом до бликов в глазах. А после нежно поцеловал и помог одеться. Это повторилось еще дважды, и оба раза были после выматывающих охот. Она дарила ему разрядку, но не расслаблялась сама.

Йену оторвал голову мав.

Лилиан, может, и боялась влюбиться заново, зацепиться за нового человека и впитать его в себя. Дин тоже не на чем не настаивал и не напирал, давая дистанцию и время.

Братья каждый раз после охот возвращались в Рокленд, пытались ей помочь. Но один раз позвонил их знакомый, он просил о помощи. В октябре Дин купил ей мобильный телефон и вбил туда экстренные номера, свои и Сэма, оставил немного наличных, чмокнул в губы и укатил на очередную охоту с братом.

Они больше не вернулись.

Они искали отца.


	2. Девять с половиной лет спустя. Штат Вашингтон, Кенневик.

Лилиан отбросила очки на стол и устало потерла глаза. Сегодня работа не ладилась, графики распадались, диаграммы не строились. За стеклянной дверью кабинета просматривалась обширная лаборатория, в которой сновали сотрудники Кенневицкого исследовательского космического центра, который находился в левом крыле Саутридж Хай Скул. Естественно засекреченный объект позиционировал себя как школьная лаборатория. Разумеется.

Доктор Ридмунд, повстречавшийся ей в Рокленде, помог устроиться ей сюда. Пять лет обучения, поддельные документы, защита докторской — и вот она в самой гуще исследований пространственно-временного континуума. Теперь она доктор Хант. И теперь она надеялась дождаться своего сияния. Заявление о командировке надежно лежало в ящике стола. Через пару месяцев Лилиан отправится опять в Рокленд, навстречу разрыву между их мирами.

Сделав неутешительный вывод, что ей все-таки уже пора домой, Лилиан набросила легкий весенний плащ и застучала каблуками по паркетному полу в сторону выхода. На улице толпились подростки, хихикая и толкаясь. Сегодня у них была тренировка в Саутридж Спортс, как обычно после шести вечера в понедельник. Легкий апрельский ветер поднял волной темные, обрезанные под каре волосы, и Лилиан пошла на парковку за машиной. «Форд» приятно заурчал мотором, она выехала на Саутридж бульвар и направила машину домой. Еще два года назад она приобрела дом на пересечении Каньон Лейкс драйв и Олсон стрит. Он был не слишком большим, двухэтажным, с «отличным видом» на соседские зеленые, гладко постриженные лужайки. Сосредоточившись на работе, Лилиан редко замечала пустые комнаты и звенящую тишину. В отличие от сегодняшнего дня, она задерживалась на работе допоздна и брала работу на дом. А заняться было чем.

Она насвистывала заевшую попсовую мелодию под нос, проезжая мимо больницы Триос Хелт, когда на больничной стоянке увидела «Импалу». От неожиданности Лилиан моргнула и ударила по тормозам. «Форд» вильнул красным задом, останавливаясь. Сразу сзади начал сигналить синий «Додж», водитель, матерясь, объехал ставшую на дороге машину и дал по газам.

Лилиан сомневалась бы и дальше, что просто совпадение и ей показалось, если бы через десять секунд из парадного входа в больницу не вышли двое. Сэм и Дин. Охотники из Рокленда, из прошлой жизни и почти десять лет спустя. Сэм похудел, его волосы отросли, открывая высокий лоб, черты лица заострились. Дин тоже стал старше, но с неизменным ежиком волос и бодрой походкой. Оба брата были в своих черных фэбэеровских костюмах и о чем-то оживленно переговаривались. Лилиан в силой ударила по рулю, злясь на себя и на них за прошлое, и промазала, тишину оглушило писком клаксона. Дин дернулся и посмотрел на машину, а потом увидел в прозрачном лобовом стекле, не скрытым даже солнцезащитной полоской, Лилиан. Его глаза округлились, и он слепо дернул брата за рукав пиджака. Первым порывом было скрыться, вдавить педаль в пол и гнать на Каньон Лейкс, спрятаться в своем доме, а потом через медсестер узнать, что они забыли в этом маленьком городке. Можно было бы еще перечитать последние выпуски газет и перешерстить интернет на предмет странных случаев. Но к черту. Она улыбнулась и махнула рукой, здороваясь.

* * *

— ...Умирали пациенты, наверное, мы имеем дело с призраком, — Лилиан пропускала мимо ушей рассказ Дина. Зависала на словах, думала о своем, нервно теребила края узкой черной юбки; как и все сотрудники, она соблюдала дресс-код: белая рубашка, черный низ и аккуратные туфли ни среднем каблуке. Воздух словно искрил, в комнате было ощутимое напряжение. Парни остановились в семи минутах от работы Лилиан — на автостоянке домиков Сантьяго Эстейн — и теперь они сидели в их номере. Сэм и Дин на стульях, спинками вперед, и Лилиан на краю кровати, с покрывалом: вырвиглазный ярко-салатовый.

— Ладно. Стоп, — не выдержала она. — Какого черта происходит вообще? Я не о Кенневике. О последних годах, когда вы стали известнее Пэрис Хилтон. Вы хоть представляете, сколько пространственных дыр открыли своими действиями?

— Пространственных дыр? — непонимающе посмотрел Дин.

— Да. Эти ваши проходы туда-обратно. Ад, рай, чистилище... В какой головомойке вы еще были? Ах, да. И вы до сих пор живы, ваши тушки оставляют энергетический след, — зло выплюнула Лилиан, она чувствовала, как мимо воли ее начинает трясти от возмущения, раскраснелась и гневно начала жестикулировать. — Вы думаете, магия у вас? С точки зрения научного мира все выглядит как искривление реальности, гравитационная сингулярность. Вашу ж... Мальчики, скажу прямо, я вам не особо рада.

— Ох, ну этого стоило ожидать, — выдохнул Сэм. — Ты не первая, кто говорит нам подобное...

— Конечно! У людей же есть глаза! — она потрясла руками, подымая их вверх. — Мне иногда кажется, что вы умом тронулись. С вашими шалостями я могу не попасть домой. Мир как решето. Болваны.

— И когда ты стала так разбираться в науке? — спросил Дин, проглотив оскорбление. — Мы тебя искали в Рокленде.

— Поздно искали. Алан Ридмун взялся меня вытащить из положения, в котором я оказалась. Он доктор наук в области космонавтики. Там засекреченная информация, так что...

Дин потер лицо раскрытой ладонью и глянул на Сэма. Младший брат выглядел виноватым.

— Так что... Когда ты оттуда уехала? — спросил он.

— Через два месяца, как уехали вы.

— Мы тебе звонили, ты не отвечала, потом мы приехали и не нашли тебя, — Дин неловко развел руками. — А потом завертелось, мы нашли отца и… потеряли. Да много чего было, что уже ворошить.

— Да, Дин. Нечего вспоминать, — холодно сказала Лилиан и рывком поднялась с кровати, одернула юбку, поправила рубашку. — Я поеду домой, ребята, вы тут не наделайте глупостей. А лучше, месяцев шесть... да, шесть, чтобы наверняка, отдохните и не охотьтесь.

— Лили...

— Дин, не начинай. Я в июне возвращаюсь в Рокленд. Попытаюсь настроить все к моменту отправления. Я хочу спасти свою планету и людей: медицина, еда, очистители. Теперь я знаю, как можно все сделать.

Лилиан сдернула плащ с вешалки, накинула одним слитным движением и, махнув рукой, хлопнула дверью. Может, даже громче, чем следовало.

* * *

Оказавшись в стенах родного дома, Лилиан переоделась, приняла теплую ванну, приготовила себе легкий ужин. Пересмотрела астрономические сводки, динамику выброса энергии в разных регионах, написала пару писем с запросами на оборудование для своей планеты. Выключила компьютер и направилась в спальню на второй этаж. Часы в гостиной пробили полночь. Как всегда, за работой времени не замечалось. И только заведя будильник на завтра, обложившись подушками и накрывшись теплым одеялом, Лилиан накрыло воспоминаниями и горечью того две тысячи пятого года. Тогда, в Рокленде, она надеялась и продолжала ходить в леса, выискивая червоточину. Телефон Лилиан выключила и выбросила возле ближайшего супермаркета, она знала, что больше нет смысла держать охотников. У них были свои дела, своя жизнь, в которой роли нянек вряд ли были прописаны. Она вспоминала о тех временах, когда деньги закончились, из отеля ее выставили и она, как слепая, пыталась найти выход из положения.

Болтаясь по улицам, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, Лилиан завернула в подворотню и врезалась во что-то ярко-рыжее, веснушчатое, молодое. Ева. Веселая и добрая. Она не прогнала, поделилась едой и комнатой в мотеле, которую они потом снимали вдвоем. Она рассказала, как добыть деньги у дальнобойщиков, в проезжающих траках и у туристов, забредающих в бар. Кроме «Знойной штучки», в Рокленде было еще два бара с плохой репутацией, и отыскать клиентов не составило труда. Через месяц унижений, маленьких денег и непонимания, за что она начала любить этот мир, ее «снял» Алан Ридмун. Он не жаждал интима, он сразу попросил показать место, где было сияние. Лилиан тогда даже толком не удивилась, зависла на середине снятия футболки и расхохоталась. Так она не смеялась давно. Смех душил и вырывался из горла клокочущими звуками, всхлипами. Доктор стоически переждал истерику, потом вытащил ее из душного номера мотеля, из страданий и дал смысл жить.

Сегодняшняя встреча с охотниками шокировала ее, сбила с толку, пошатнула привычный мир. Лилиан слышала о них от людей и нечисти. Они шептались и сплетничали, каждый утюг знал, кто такие Винчестеры. Лилиан не охотилась, больше нет. Она избегала мест, где обитала нечисть, делала вид, что не замечает ее, собирала ресурс для своей планеты. Лилиан искала выход спасти свое. Плевать, что своим можно уже было считать и этот мир.

* * *

Заливая плохую ночь кофе, Лилиан силилась определить принцип работы модели доктора Айзека. Еще на прошлой неделе ей сбросили на почту разработки, а только сейчас дошли руки. Она по-совиному моргала, терла под очками веки и отчаянно зевала. Очередной день на помойку. Прямо вот бесить начинало. М-да, раньше она могла четверо суток по скалистой местности скакать, а на Земле она потеряла, казалось, сноровку. Мысли настойчиво лезли в голову, толпясь в черепушке. Что у охотников за дело, когда они уедут и как же не вовремя они заявились.

— Вот блядство! Соберись, тряпка, — она похлопала ладонями по своим щекам, опрокинула еще полстакана кофе в себя, запустила смятым стаканчиком в урну. — Вот прямо сейчас надо думать об этом.

Прошел еще час, Лилиан в блокноте нарисовала цветочек прямо поверх графика кривых и опомнилась лишь тогда, когда все лепестки и листики были на своих местах. Отбросив ручку, она потянулась и решила все-таки выйти на свежий воздух. В коридоре на нее налетел ураган по имени Сара, младший научный сотрудник, полная женщина, сорока с хвостиком лет. У нее в руках дребезжали доверху залитые кровью пробирки, а она, пыхтя, бежала к выходу, но, увидев Лилиан, поменяла траекторию движения.

— Боже, солнышко, ты на улицу? — Несмотря на сомнительную разницу в возрасте, Сара вела себя со всеми как мамочка.

— Подышать, — отмахнулась Лилиан.

— Можешь обонять немного антисептика и пройтись через дорогу в больницу? Я опаздываю, а эти сучата угробили центрифугу, — она уже настойчиво тыкала в руки свою ношу. — Я позвонила Карэн, из приемного отделения, она заберет, и все. Лапушка, пожалуйста.

— Ладно-ладно, — прозвучало уже в спину быстро удаляющейся Саре. — Твою ж...

Лилиан честно справилась с заданием, она мило улыбалась медсестричке и, развернувшись от стойки приемного поста, врезалась в грудь Дина. Какой же он высокий все-таки, она доставала ему лишь до плеча. Зеленые глаза распахнулись не менее удивленно, чем у нее, но он быстро, совладав с собой, взял ее за локоть: мягко и настойчиво.

— Поболтаем? Ты все время куда-то бежишь… — он повел ее вглубь по коридору, мимо милой Карэн. Та лишь взглянула мельком на Винчестера, поприветствовала сухим «Агент» и уткнулась в свои бумажки. Лилиан зашипела и попыталась вырваться, но дверь слева, с табличкой «Только для персонала», открылась, и она спиной ввалилась в помещение. Пахло там, как и везде в больнице, антисептиком, спиртом и немного хлоркой. Справа стояли высокие стеллажи, заваленные перевязочным материалом и медикаментами общего доступа, а слева — стена была ровной и гладкой, по-больничному белой. В эту стерильную стену ее и вжал Дин, резко, без предисловий и расшаркиваний. Заткнул рот настойчивым, грубым поцелуем, одну ногу Лилиан согнул в колене и, подхватив под бедро, закинул себе на талию. Юбка собралась под живот, выставляя напоказ кружевные черные трусики и края чулок. Второй рукой он схватил ее запястье в кольцо пальцев и прижал к своей груди. Возбуждение нахлынуло болезненно и тягуче, заставляя от неожиданности открыть рот, отвечая. Дин дышал часто, его глаза потемнели. Он неистово терзал ее рот языком, вылизывая изнанку, сталкивался с ее языком. И через пару секунд все изменилось, Лилиан выкрутилась из захвата Диновых рук и врезала в его левую скулу кулаком без замаха. Дин попятился, недоуменно моргая, и вздохнул, кажется, обиженно.

— Да ты в край охуел, Винчестер, — злость клокотала глубоко в горле.— Пошел нахуй! Да как ты смеешь?...

— А то ты не хотела?! — Дин раскрытой ладонью потер скулу. — Ты чего дерешься? По нормальному сказать нельзя?

— Так ты не дал! Думаешь, можно подвалить и все? Девочка твоя?

— Да нет же! Просто соскучился... Я, может, неожиданно рад тебя видеть, в отличие от некоторых. — Дин опустил взгляд, — я не мастер высказывать душевные переживания, это у Сэма лучше выходит, но я думал о тебе, поверь... И, Боже, попахивает мелодрамой. Ты прости, может, и правда не стоило. Мы тогда думали, что ты проскочила, порадовались за тебя. Я же не знал, что так обернется.

— Что я останусь на веселье на десять долгих лет? Может, оно и к лучшему, что осталась, — тихо сказала Лилиан, гнев немного поутих. — Дин, ты не представляешь, что мне прошлось пережить...

— Расскажи, все как раньше расскажи. И не отталкивай. Я был в ответе за тебя, если бы отец тогда не скрывался, мы бы тебя не оставили. Да ты вспомни, как ты была одержима идеей... — Дин приблизился и положил вытянутую руку на плече Лилиан. Ободряюще.

— Почему сейчас? Ну почему? — она задрала голову к потолку, словно там были написаны все ответы. — Я уеду, скоро уеду. Надеюсь, проскочу теперь. Не тормози меня, не надо.

Ее словно отбросило в две тысячи пятый год, к той точке отсчета, когда она ничего не понимала, терялась, влюбилась и разом все потеряла. Сейчас ее гнев и раздражение казались напускным, она же сама все решила, зачем кого-то винить в своих провалах. Она сдулась, воздух будто выкачали из легких. Слезы душили, обжигало сухим спазмом горло, она поняла, что плачет, лишь почувствовав под своим виском твердое плечо охотника и успокаивающее поглаживание волос. Она вдыхала запахи одеколона, оружейного масла и постепенно начала успокаиваться.

Они просидели на полу в кладовке почти вечность. Плечом к плечу, не глядя друг другу в глаза. Из Лилиан потоками вырывалось ее прошлое, она рассказывала Дину все, иногда утыкаясь носом в свои согнутые колени, чтобы перевести дыхание. Рассказала, как стала шлюхой, как перестала запоминать лица, что через месяц Алан забрал ее и дал шанс. Как она долго обучалась, сдавала экзамены и защищала степень. Потом трудоустройство и ее личные переживания.

— Мы с Ридмундом выяснили, кто выходил из сияния, — она впервые посмотрела на Дина. — Это уры, видимо, из той хижины, где я вырезала гнездо. У вас они, к слову, вампирами зовутся.

— Как вы узнали? — Дин не отвел взгляд, лишь хмыкнул на слова о вампирах.

— Мы выследили их по камерам видеонаблюдения, провели от шоссе до маркета. Они закупились и арендовали машину неподалеку. Если бы не связи Алана в полиции, то мы бы ничего и не узнали. А так мы проследили за ними, и выяснилось, что они тоже что-то собирают. Они крадут здесь технологии, обучаются и возвращаются домой.

— И ты решила последовать их примеру?

— Да, я хочу взять лишь самые важные вещи. Я хочу развить медицину, улучшить очистительную систему воды, научить людей защищаться, — Лилиан вдохновенно загибала пальцы на левой руке и даже немного повеселела, научный азарт будоражил кровь. — Ты же не представляешь, сколько люди могли питаться кактусами, пока к нам придет торговый корабль! Но и они, торговцы, пользовались нашим положением, завышали цены и оставляли мало еды...

— Ты молодец, — улыбнулся Дин. — Оказывается, во всем есть положительные стороны.

— Наверное, все-таки да, — Лилиан потянулась, сидя на полу, задрала руки вверх, прогибаясь в спине. — Спасибо что выслушал, мне пора. Пока меня не хватились...

— Да, ладно, — и Дин начал подозрительно крениться ее в сторону, она поймала его лицо уже рядом со своим:

— Если еще раз меня поцелуешь, я опять тебе врежу, — выдохнула она ему почти в губы. — Нас могут застукать, счастье, что этого еще не произошло. Я дам тебе свой домашний адрес.

— Ага, — только и получилось у Дина, и он неловко отодвинулся.

Лилиан поднялась на ноги, написала маркером-зеленкой адрес и номер телефона на белой стерильной салфетке, уронила ее на все еще сидящего Дина и вышла из комнатки. Охотник выдохнул.

* * *

— Я знал, что девушку нужно подождать на свидание, но час вроде как перебор, — в телефоне раздался грустный смешок.

— Дин, а сколько времени?.. А...о-о-о… Я бегу, — Лилиан начала схлопывать окна, открытые на рабочем столе компьютера. — Я сейчас приеду. Там ключ под ковриком, заходи в дом, не стесняйся и закажи что-нибудь поесть, я оплачу. Что ж ты раньше не позвонил?..

— Скажем так, не люблю навязываться? — Дин уже шуршал ковриком и звенел ключами. — Какую кухню ты предпочитаешь?

— Да любую, какую захочешь… — Лилиан закрыла дверь кабинета, быстро выбежала во двор и села в машину. — Уже еду, — она сбросила вызов, заводя мотор.

Когда она добралась до дома, было уже полдесятого вечера. Дин устроился в гостиной на кремовом диване, щелкая пультом от телевизора. Он был в своей обычной одежде охотника: футболка и джинсы. Куртка свисала со спинки дивана, а на столике, рядом с диваном, гордо возвышалась бутылка вина. Лилиан сбросила туфли на пороге комнаты и босиком прошлепала в кухню.

— Хорошо, что не ушел, я иногда зарабатываюсь, — крикнула она, внедряясь в шкафчик с посудой. — Бокалы принесу…

Он подошел сзади бесшумно, развернул Лилиан к себе и нежно прикоснулся губами к ее губам. Она так и застыла, в руках, согнутых в локтях и разведённых в стороны, по пустому бокалу. Дин ее не трогал руками, просто наклонился для поцелуя. Она тихо застонала охотнику в рот, и он перестал себя сдерживать, углубил поцелуй, оттеснил ее к кухонному столу и поставил руки на столешницу, упираясь по бокам от ее бедер. Лилиан ответила, перехватила ведущую роль в поцелуе, прошлась языком по изнанке губ, толкнулась в рот, сталкиваясь языками. Ее окатила волна возбуждения, кожа стала чувствительной, покрываясь мурашками. Дин прижался к ней бедрами, не скрывая желания и твердости, притерся намеком, и Лилиан на ощупь отставила бокалы себе за спину. Схватилась руками за край футболки, потянула вверх. Он подчинился, разрывая поцелуй, поднял руки вверх, отбросил футболку на пол и посмотрел мутным, темным взглядом, слегка улыбаясь. Лилиан расстегнула его ремень, дернула молнию и спустилась с джинсами вниз. Через хлопок трусов перед ее лицом проступал контур эрегированного члена, и она, не удержавшись, провела по нему раскрытым ртом, согревая дыханием. Обвела языком по ткани, слушая сбившееся дыхание, и зубами дернула трусы вниз. Дин крутил бедрами, помогая, зарывался нетерпеливо пальцами в волосы и тихо застонал, когда она вобрала в рот головку. Она поначалу игралась, обводя языком венчик, забираясь в щелку, лишь слегка посасывала, а потом, не выдержав собственной игры, резко нанизалась ртом, давясь и помогая себе рукой. Лилиан начала наращивать темп, Дин гладил ее волосы и часто дышал, его бедра дрожали в попытке не вбиваться в горло.

— Стой… О, Боже, я сейчас…— сбивчиво заговорил Дин, и Лилиан с громким, пошлым хлопком выпустила изо рта член.

— Давай, же, не тормози, — Лилиан встала и потянула его за руки на себя, теряясь в собственном возбуждении, как в лихорадке, толком не понимая, что просит. Она неосознанно облизывала свои губы, гладила руками его крепкие мышцы и часто дышала.

Дин рывком подхватил ее под бедра, усадив на стол, дернул юбку вверх, сбивая на бедрах, и сдвинул ее трусики в сторону, не снимая. Он приник к промежности, резко ввинтился языком внутрь, потер большим пальцем горошину клитора, и Лилиан взорвалась. Оргазм выкрутил, шибанул под дых. Она протяжно застонала, сжимая Динову голову коленями, почти не контролируя себя. Он вывернулся, освободился и завозился, ища что-то на полу. Когда Лилиан начала приходить в себя, Дин уже раскатал найденную резинку по члену и зашептал сбивчиво:

— Сейчас-сейчас… Лили, моя девочка, можно мне?.. Пожалуйста…

Она успела только кивнуть, и он налетел на нее губами в губы, руками дергая рубашку и членом внутрь, мимо сдвинутых набок трусиков. Кружево врезалось в задницу, юбка неудобно задралась на животе, а Дин вбивался с крышесносной скоростью, наращивая темп, загнанно дыша. Он мял грудь через лифчик, спускался поцелуями по шее к ключицам и обратно. Вылизывал рот языком, делясь дыханием. У Лилиан внутри закручивалось желание, разгоралось огнем, и она, громко всхлипнув, кончила во второй раз, зажала бедра Дина своими и почувствовала, как он содрогается внутри в ответ, кончая следом.

* * *

Лилиан, завернутая в банный халат, закинула ноги на колени Дина, сидящего на диване. Они ели палочками китайскую еду из местного ресторанчика, в котором сделал заказ Дин. Лёгкая, приятная истома разливалась по всему телу, и Лилиан мягко улыбалась охотнику.

В душе они трахнулись ещё раз. Он взял ее сзади и вбивался размеренными толчками, никуда не спеша и мягко запуская оргазм. Он тер пальцами ее соски, заставляя их твердеть, а Лилиан громко стонать. Вода оседала на ресницах и стекала по волосам и лицу. Дин прикусывал лопатки и слизывал воду с шеи, а она плавилась и поддавалась бедрами навстречу толчкам...

— Как там Сэм? — спросила она, отправляя в рот очередную порцию лапши из плотного пакета-миски.

— Неплохо, но мы с ним в последнее время собачимся. Ад, рай, ангелы и остальное не располагают к мирному существованию, — хмыкнул Дин. — Это уже не тот Сэмми, да и я изменился.

— Все мы изменились, — улыбнулась Лилиан. — Выпьем?

— Если ты не вырубишься только, — ухмыльнулся охотник, — а то помню я, как ты пивом ужралась...

Дин смеясь, попытался увернуться от болезненного тычка в ребра. Лилиан скорчила скорбную мину:

— Я закалённая теперь, наливай!

Вино приятно осело в желудке, шлифуя съеденный ужин, Лилиан предложила посмотреть фильм, и они устроились, обнимаясь, на диване. Она положила голову Дину на плечо, а ноги закинула на диван, согнув в коленях. Дин сполз по спинке дивана, широко расставив ноги. Так, под «Бойцовский клуб» Лилиан и задремала.

Проснулась она от того, что затекла шея. Она села на диван, свесив с него ноги, и увидела рядом мирно посапывающего Дина, в той же расслабленной позе — ноги раскинуты, а руки сложены на груди. Фильм закончился, и экран синел в темноте, а часы показывали два часа ночи. Она легко сжала плечо Дина, и он распахнул сонные глаза:

— Что-то разморило, — прошептал он хриплым со сна голосом.

— Пошли наверх, а? Останешься? — спросила она, боясь получить отказ, но Дин лишь кивнул, не спеша поднялся и взял Лилиан за руку. Она потянула его по лестнице на второй этаж.

Огромная кровать выделялась в просторной спальне, кроме нее, в комнате были небольшой шкаф на две дверцы, трюмо с несколькими пузырьками и вход в ванную комнату.

— Любишь отдохнуть с комфортом? — неспешно раздеваясь, кивнул на кровать Дин.

— Есть такое. Купила дом с мебелью, до меня здесь жила парочка, — она распахнула халат и голышом забралась под белое пуховое одеяло. Дин лег следом, подставил ей под голову свою руку и обнял за плечи. Они так и уснули, словно на белом облаке.

* * *

На лесной поляне возвышался бронетранспортер «Страйкер», переоборудованный в медицинскую машину. Дин сбился с шага, удивленный увиденным. Без шуток, она хотела въехать в каменную хижину на танке. Дорогу к предполагаемому месту сияния, по бумагам числившуюся как место для научной программы, расчистили от деревьев. Лилиан рассказала, что идея развернуть научный лагерь к ней пришла с доктором Ридмундом еще девять лет назад, когда они вычислили координаты разрыва. Вокруг «Страйкера» и двух особо высоких сосен обосновали небольшой лагерь из трех огромных палаток: спальная, пищеблок и рабочая лаборатория. На операцию выделили лишь десять сотрудников, которые должны были зафиксировать аномальный разрыв, отправить разведывательный зонд с БТР и убраться восвояси, захватив с собой палатки. Лилиан должна была вернуться на родную планету с набором очистительных фильтров для воды и оснащенной медицинскими аппаратами машиной. В довесок экологи, причастные к процессу, дали ей семена и саженцы различных растений, особо стойких к засухам, чтобы выявить, что может выжить на планете. Она же через десять лет должна была передать данные в разрыв и, может, вернуться сама. Может. Дин последние дни был как на иголках, Лилиан видела, как он дергается. Чем ближе время подходило к ее отправке, тем острее он реагировал, почти не отпускал ее от себя, и тем неистовее становился секс. Тогда, в Кенневике, закончив свое расследование с призраком, Сэм уехал в бункер, а Дин остался. Выбил у брата передышку, не охотился. Он просто остался рядом. И застрял на полгода.

Лилиан доделывала проект, просматривала списки медикаментов и необходимых вещей. К сожалению, она не могла рисковать и брать слишком много, и в то же время ей казалось, что взяла она слишком мало. Еще было много «но» и много допущений и вероятностей. Больше всего Лилиан боялась, что не пролетит с бронетранспортером через прореху, что та не пустит, и она опять застрянет. Еще на десять лет, за которые пришлось бы все переделать и надеяться, что на следующий раз их план не сложится как карточный домик. Дин поехал следом и в Рокленд. Наблюдал за снующими сотрудниками, которые каждый день мониторили окружающую среду, рефлексировал, бесился молча, но глаза выдавали его с головой. Оставалось дня три, не больше. И у Лилиан будет не больше часа, чтобы проехать сияние, попрощавшись с Дином.

Дин вошел в БТР, когда Лилиан в ноутбуке проверяла сводки за сегодня. Графики маячили столбиками на экране, и она сделала пару пометок прямо в файле. Пока было все спокойно, никаких электромагнитных всплесков, смены плотности воздуха и искажения материи. Оставалось ждать. Она захлопнула крышку ноутбука, подняла голову и наткнулась на зеленые глаза. В тесной кабине транспортера были убраны две верхние полки по обеим сторонам, служившие дополнительным лежащим местом для раненых, но разложенные нижние места не добавляли. Вместо полок до потолка тянулись полки-стяжки из ремней, крепко скрепляя собой медикаменты, приборы, фильтры и посевной материал, которые были заботливо завакуумированы в пакеты. Последний месяц они с Дином здесь ночевали. Ходили есть в столовую палатку, а мылись в специально оборудованном душе — тесная кабинка стояла неподалеку от палатки-спальни. Там же, рядом, был и сортир. Заботливые «дяди» из НАСА выделили им ежедневный подвоз воды и еды в лагерь. Утром приезжал грузовик и привозил все необходимое.

— Сегодня остаешься? — спросил Дин, садясь на соседнюю койку. Головой он доставал до огромной стяжки с медпрепаратами.

— Остаюсь, — Лилиан отложила ноутбук под койку, там были маленькие полки-карманы. — Ты опять обход делал? Анна, из экологов, попросила тебя не шататься возле лаборатории. Похоже, ты ее раздражаешь.

— Ага, ну недолго осталось, — он нервно сглотнул, — раздражать.

— Все еще нервничаешь? — она покачивала ногами в воздухе, забравшись поглубже на импровизированную кровать. — Я в принципе, тоже нервничаю. Но не так, как ты. Я как-то взбудоражена, мне не терпится. Прости, Дин, я точно не хотела тебя сюда втягивать…

— Я сам втянулся, — грустно вздохнул он и вдруг рывком слетел с койки и стал на колени возле болтающихся ног Лилиан, зажал щиколотки руками и посмотрел в глаза, — останься. Теперь я прошу тебя, как ты меня в Кенневике, на Каньон Лейкс. Боже, останься…

— Я не могу, ты знаешь, мы же говорили об этом, — она погладила его по голове, словно маленького ребенка, утешая. Он опустил взгляд на ее кеды, словно шнурки могли подсказать правильные слова. — Дин, ну Дин, что ты… — Лилиан подняла его голову за подбородок, погладила пальцами челюсть. — Я должна, я себе пообещала. Там мой дом, там умер мой отец, который не смог помочь людям. Мне надо, мне так надо…

Он поднялся с колен, сел рядом и прижал к своей груди Лилиан. Сильно и отчаянно, путаясь пальцами в отросших за полгода волосах, целуя темя.

— Тебя опять накрывает, — прогудела Лилиан в слой из футболки и рубашки, — пусти, хватит, ну хватит…

— Всегда мало тебя, — он шмыгнул носом, — так тебя будет не хватать.

— Ей, ей… Ты что там… Дин, — Лилиан обхватила его руки своими, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Он легко поддался, и она увидела его покрасневшие глаза. — Ну что ты? Я же не умираю.

— А вдруг?

— Не будет никакого «вдруг», я все еще сильная и почти бессмертная, — она ободряюще улыбнулась Дину. — Я проскочу. Я всегда проскакивала. С тобой только вот задержалась.

Дин хмыкнул, но все же улыбнулся, вымученно и расстроенно. Поддался вперед и затянул Лилиан в отчаянный поцелуй. Они опять обнимались и тискались на узкой койке транспортера, втирались кожей в кожу, трахались, прощаясь.

А на следующее утро пропищала сирена.

* * *

Лилиан уже полностью оделась. На этот раз она выглядела почти неотличимо от того, как попала сюда, но ее потертые кожаные штаны сменились на термобрюки, черные и более облегающие, заправленные в черные высокие ботинки с грубым протектором. Рубашку она заменила черной термоводолазкой под горло. Свой корсет она оставила, так же, как и черный кожаный длинный плащ, и клинки в грубых ножнах. Она закрыла наглухо задние двери БТР и направилась к водительскому месту. Дин уже стоял там, держа наготове объемный рюкзак.

— Тебя подбросит до мотеля Алан, — сказала Лилиан и крепко его обняла. Уткнулась в ворот куртки, пытаясь запомнить запах, и резко отпустила. — Все. Дин. Это все. Не скучай по мне. Через час должна открыться нора.

— Я дождусь, пока ты не уедешь, — упрямо сказал он. — Пусть это будет моя прихоть.

— Да, да, ладно, — Лилиан лихорадочно трясло предвкушением, она так долго этого ждала. Когда утром засигналило по всему лагерю, она проснулась мигом, еле успев набросить джинсы и футболку, босиком пробежала в лабораторию. Там уже гудел улей, немногочисленные сотрудники выводили на мониторы изменения в плотности пространства и электромагнитного поля, Алан Ридмунд уже, сонный, ехал из мотеля Рокленда в лагерь. Все радовались и ликовали. — Только я буду не с тобой, мы закрепляем заряженный зонд на крышу «Страйкера». Дин, пока. Пока. Спасибо, Дин. За все.

Он успел махнуть рукой и отошел на пару шагов от транспортера. Двое молодых людей поднесли стремянки с двух сторон БТР и перекидывали друг другу концы металлического троса. Они начали крепить продолговатый цилиндр размером с торпеду на крышу. Лилиан уже оживленно разговаривала с Ридмундом, тыкая пальцем в его планшет, возле двух столетних сосен, которые не выкорчевали, прикрываясь программой. Алан тоже был взбудоражен, как и она сама. Лилиан переполняли эмоции, энергия к действию и нетерпеливость.

Меньше чем через час между сосен раздался треск и появилось еле различимое сияние, которое разрасталось. Лилиан запрыгнула в «Страйкер», с силой захлопнув дверь. Она пристегнулась, поправила плащ и клинки за спиной. Откинула вверх крышку люка, завела мотор и, положив руки на руль, начала ждать. Она поняла, что они с Ридмундом просчитались, когда из разлома начали, выделяясь на фоне сияния, появляться человеческие фигуры.

— Они не крали технологии, — прошептала Лилиан, сжимая пальцы на руле. — Твою ж мать!

Она резко заглушила мотор, заклинила назад смотровой люк и выскочила наружу. Алан заорал ей вернуться, но она бросилась бежать от БТР, ища Дина. Они поставили «Страйкер» в ста метрах от разрыва. Сто гребаных метров. Дальше бы.

— Дин!

— Лилиан, вернись в транспортер, мы убьем пришедших, — запыхавшись, к ней подбежал Ридмунд.

— Алан, забирай людей. Прячься. Их больше, то были разведчики в девяносто пятом. Они ничего не крали, они искали уязвимость, чтобы привести армию, — она крепко сжала его плечи, смотря в глаза. — Я вернусь на Арнаду. Я просто… Они близко. Алан, где Дин?

— Я видел его возле машины…

Алан Ридмунд резко осел в руках Лилиан. В его голове торчал метательный нож, грубо вырезанный и остро заточенный. Она метнула взгляд в сторону и увидела приближающегося ура. Тот доставал свой меч из ножен на поясе, готовясь резать и убивать. Они вооружились. Уры никогда не брали в руки оружия, десять лет отсутствия Лилиан пошли им на пользу. Лилиан успела достать свои клинки первой и обезглавить монстра. Затем она спрятала клинки за спину и забрала лежащий рядом с уром меч. Она побежала в сторону оставленной Ридмундом машины, оборачиваясь на разрыв. Оттуда вышло уже минимум десять ур. В лагере раздались первые крики, и Лилиан врезалась в серую морду минивена, стоящего в начале лужайки. Дин уже вышел из машины, ошалело смотря то на нее, то на лагерь.

— Шевелись, ты поможешь, — Лилиан ухватилась за его рукав, переводя дыхание, и сунула в его руку меч. — Им надо рубить головы. Вы сталкивались с такими тварями у себя на Земле.

— Да, хорошо. Идем тогда быстрее, — Дин решительно перехватил оружие правой рукой.

— Не отходи от меня. И выпей это, — она протянула ему стеклянную пробирку с янтарной жидкостью — ее было от силы на глоток.

— Что это? — охотник потряс емкость у себя перед глазами.

— Мы с Ридмундом исследовали не только эту дыру. Он брал пробы моей крови и вывел регенерирующую сыворотку. Хватает ее действия на день, не больше. Но нам больше и не надо. Пей.

Дин большим пальцем отковырнул пробку и влил в себя жидкость, не поморщившись. Они побежали плечом к плечу обратно в лагерь. Из сияния прибывали новые твари, но кроме уров, Лилиан не заметила больше никого из знакомых ей видов. Значит, это одиночное восстание. Она снова вытащила клинки и пустила их в ход. Лилиан насчитала пятнадцать убитых ей монстров, пока пробиралась обратно к БТР. Дин справлялся на отлично, меч хоть и был выкован на чужой планете, обладал приятной легкостью в руке и сбалансированным лезвием. Бывший хозяин отлично его наточил, и теперь головы отлетали в разные стороны. Лилиан считала про себя минуты и тварей, поглядывала изредка на Дина, все еще боясь за него. Она старалась не думать, сколько монстров они пропустят в этот мир, надеясь, что успеют предотвратить катастрофу.

Охотники подобрались почти вплотную к радужно сиявшей дыре и наперебой приветствовали выходящих уров клинками. Хорошо, что выходили они по двое-трое.

Минут через сорок Лилиан подняла заляпанное кровью лицо. Дин запыхался, но держался молодцом, а поток уров почти иссяк. Через пять минут она поняла, что добила сотого и последнего монстра. Из-за удачно выбранной позиции они обошлись без потерь. Сияние пошло рябью, а усталость накатила волной. Лилиан вернула клинки в ножны. Дин отбросил меч.

— Я должна успеть, — она уперлась руками в колени, тяжело выдыхая. Возле них возвышалась гора из мешанины трупов. — Да, как так-то?

— Хорошо, что я не уехал, — усмехнулся Дин, тяжело дыша. Он подошел к Лилиан, отпихнул ногой чью-то патлатую башку и крепко схватил ее за плечо, дергая на себя. — Иди, обниму, и вали. Я позвоню Сэму и охотникам. Нам нужно погенералить.

— Спасибо, Дин.

Он крепко прижал ее к себе, утыкая в грудь, смешивая брызги крови с одежды — ее и своей. Потом на миг прижался губами к губам, целомудренно, и отпихнул от себя в сторону транспортировщика. Он поднял руку раскрытой ладонью вверх, прощаясь и отвернулся в сторону сияния, больше не смотря на Лилиан.

Она отмерла через секунду, опять заскочила в «Страйкер», дернула, скрипнула, завела мотор и рванула между соснами, скрываясь в радужном сиянии. Глаза слезились, транспортер трясло.

Она все же будет скучать.


End file.
